campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to Spooky Island
| duration = 10:27 | writers = Gray Haddock | director = Jordan Cwierz | links = http://roosterteeth.com/episode/camp-camp-season-1-journey-to-spooky-island-camp-camp-episode-5, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-FtB-SmLTI | ED = "Talkin' That Shit" by Lamar Hall & Jeff Williams | prev = Camp Cool Kidz | next = Reigny Day }} "Journey to Spooky Island" is the fifth episode of Camp Camp. Synopsis Plot David attempts to tell the campers a scary campfire story, only to bore others as they roast marshmallows. Various "scary" things prove that Max is "unscareable" since he is always able to see logic through everything. As the Quartermaster scares them, he decides, along with David and Gwen, to take Space Kid to get shots for possibly rabies. Curious about Quartermaster's attempts to keep them away from Spooky Island, Neil and Nikki aspire to meet a ghost or the secret the Quartermaster is hiding. Max, Nikki and Neil take a boat to Spooky Island and soon run into Jasper. As they go deeper into the forest, they find Cameron Campbell's old summer home. As they enter and they try to turn the light on, they activate a secret switch in the library and find a lab, to Neil's happiness. When Max flicks on the lights, it can be seen that various unsettling experiment specimens are in jars. As Nikki sees a trail of blood and hair leading to a basement, she is unsettled to find bloody tools and walls, declaring she doesn't want to be there. As Max, in another attempt to prove he isn't scared and that there is no such things of monsters, he discovers the real reason the Quartermaster was so eager to keep him out: it's a sex dungeon and he's hosting an orgy full of old people have kinky sex. A scarred Max, Neil and Nikki are taken back to Camp and, in a twist, Jasper, the camper they encountered in the island, evaporates, revealing he was a ghost the entire time. Transcript Characters The characters should be listed in order of appearance here. Gallery Trivia * Various hints indicated Jasper was a ghost: ** According to Quartermaster, since it was the new moon, ghosts walk the island. ** Jasper speaks in outdated terminology and wears equally outdated clothing. ** Jasper's reason for being happy that Max, Neil and David were on the island was that he believed they were in the island to stop "the evil". It's highly possible "the evil" killed him and he was trying to solve his unfinished business.conjecture ** Jasper's name is likely a reference to Casper the Friendly Ghost. * It's revealed Cameron Campbell has an old summer home within the island. * The catapulted boulder from "Mascot" is briefly seen. * They make a reference to the Scooby Doo cartoon franchise, in which the Harlem Globtrotters have made several guest appearances. * The lab contains, among other things, a list of "parts needed" that consists of: toenails, lung nerves, pubic hair, ears, and enamel. There is also a blueprint on the wall next to it labeled "$6,000,000,000 Man", with the number crossed out and replaced with "$100", referencing the TV series The Six Million Dollar Man. Arrows pointing to various parts of the person are labeled "homemade stereo speaker" and "grabby claw thing".